Bogging Around
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Randall and Rex embark on an adventure to defeat an insane monster that's terrorizing their apartment, with the monster being extremely nutty, crazy, and way too cuddly for most to handle, but these two lizard monsters are determined to beat this monster, with Randall worried about his apartment being in shambles and stop the laughing nut before he can roll over the place.


**I'm already over Summer, bring on the cold snap! I've got another Randall and Rex story coming your way, with plenty more adorable between the uncle and nephew duo! I swear, the fan art of these two is some of the cutest I've ever seen! Let's see if I can unleash cuteness overload with this story of mine...**

**To the guest: I'm happy you're enjoying my works. I've never really considered where I'd place these stories, though I will say "The Amazing Rex" takes place after MI. I wrote these because I love the idea of Randall having a nephew and plus, I have tremendous sympathy for Randall after what happened to him in MU and don't see him as pure evil, more of a tragic villain. So, you can consider these stories mostly a little different. **

* * *

**~Bogging Around~**

Randall wasn't used to giving piggyback rides, but it sure as heck made Rex one happy little monster kid. The kid clung to him like glue, hugging him from behind, with his star blanket wrapped around him like a cape and a bucket on his head, as he wields a toy sword in hand. They scampered around his apartment to slay a fearsome beast terrorizing their apartment, with Randall scampering around the place, with Rex squealing with utter joy on his uncle's back.

He was glad nobody at Monsters Inc. knew about this, they'd never let him live this down. The other monsters did know that Rex was gonna be a monster just like his uncle, especially when he sprayed Wazoski in the eye with oven cleaner a little while ago. Boy, Randall was laughing for days on end about that, with Rex giggling as Mike ran into all sorts of stuff while screaming in pain and had to wear an eye-patch for a couple days until he could see again. Anytime someone commented that Rex had too much of his uncle in him, he'd giggle and comment that he's gonna be just like his uncle when he grows up.

"Faster, Uncle Randy, we're heading into the monster's den!" commanded Rex, holding his sword forward, as Randall nodded to him and scampered towards the den, with Rex giggling and squealing with delight. "Here we come, Art the Weird, your time terrorizing this apartment is over! Uncle Randy and I will take you down and claim the treasure!"

"He'll be giving us a lot more than gold if he ends up breaking anything." remarked Randall, a little unsure about this game, especially considering how crazy his friend can be, like he was during the training at the Scare Games, especially when wrecking the library.

Upon reaching the den, Randall and Rex saw pillows and couch cushions, along with several cardboard boxes made in the form of a makeshift fortress. Randall came to a stop, groaning as he knew this was certainly gonna be one heck of a mess to clean up. Both lizard monsters squinted their eyes and slowly made their way towards the entrance, with Rex ready with his sword in hand.

"Alright, Arty, come out and meet your maker!" roared Rex, trying to sound like he meant business, though it was more adorable than anything, especially with the way he roars.

Suddenly, they heard maniacal laughter from the entrance, just as Art rolled out of the fortress and landed on his furry legs, smirking playfully at the two lizard monsters standing before him. Laughing, he rolls up into a ball and spun around the two of them, before leaping behind them, laughing some more as Rex growled a little bit.

"I'll wreck your house up, then laugh with you, before crying with your uncle!" remarked Art very playfully, ignoring the glare Randall shot him at that. "And then hug your uncle and comfort him!"

Randall blushed a little bit at that. Art was perhaps the craziest friend he's ever made, though he's happy to call him a best friend. He fondly remembers all the crazy shenanigans they got into at MU, especially in one moment where they got drunk and Randall turned pale white, with his body wrapped entirely around Art, with the arch-shaped monster laughing and commenting he's drunk.

"No, my Uncle Randy won't cry with you! Tonight, we stop you and then we feast like kings! Charge!" roared Rex, aiming his sword at Art, as Randall growls and scampers after Art, who kept laughing.

Victory was in sight, it was theirs and tonight, Art's madness would finally end. Art laughed and leaped over the two heroes, before kicking over a tower of books and scattering them across the room. Keeping with the crazy and to keep the fun going, Art kicked over lamps, chairs, and threw around the paper all the while laughing like a maniac, to the frustration of Randall and the joy of Rex, who with his trusty uncle steed charged after him.

"If you break any of the china I have, then I'll put you in the ground!" threatened Randall as he hissed a little at Art, who shrugged off the threat like it was nothing. Art knew Randall would never do it, he knew the lizard monster almost perfectly.

Leaping onto a table and doing a couple flips, Art kicked over the plates, glasses, and utensils. He switched out the expensive china with some cheap dollar store tableware, as Randall saw the glasses and plates shattering, snarling at Art and growling, as Rex let out a battle cry and they leap onto the dinning room table, with Art rolling into a ball and rolling around the room, making all manner of crazy noises and laughing.

Randall came a stop, looking around at the chaos in his apartment. Part of him wanted to stop this game before it got too out of hand, but he knew Art would never do anything mean to him and always made it up to him, along with the fact that Rex loves him. When Art babysat him one time, Rex ended up falling asleep in his arms and the two monsters spent the whole day playing around and ended up passing out from all the fun they had, snuggled together in the child's bed, with Rex remarking that Art's got soft fur and he's very cuddly, even more than Sullivan.

"Randall, you best not send me to jail! I can't go back there!" laughed Art, leaping at Randall and spinning around his neck, before jumping off before Rex could hit him with the sword. "Besides, writing in the dream journal's a good way to ease the stress!"

Looking around the darkened room, Randall saw the broken tableware wasn't his china, it was some cheap junk he probably got at the dollar aisle at some discount store. Happy that Art planned ahead and keeping with the play, Randall decided to show a little bit of his playful side too, with the two monsters nodding at one another and Randall turning invisible, just as his nephew hopped off his back.

"You're in big trouble now, Arty! You can't beat my uncle when you can't see him!" giggles Rex, sticking his tongue out at the arch-shaped monster.

"True, but just because I can't see him, doesn't mean I can't play around with you!" laughed Art, rolling towards Rex as he readied his sword against the monster.

Just before Art can grab Rex, he was stopped and felt four arms hold his body, seeing Randall turn visible and keeping him in place, as he squirms around to free himself. The two end up having a bit of a wrestling match on the floor, with Art laughing his butt off as Randall had to basically tie him up using his body, though it proved difficult with Art squirming around and about in the lizard monster's arms.

"Rex, I don't know how much longer I can keep him here! Make the strike and win this game!" screamed Randall, as Art starts to wiggle his way out of the hold.

Nodding, Rex lifts his bucket helmet up and charges full force at Art, just as he's about to wiggle free from the hold. Taking a leap of faith, Rex screamed as he aimed his sword and sent it down onto the furry monster's head, roaring with joy as Art groaned a little bit and saw the room spinning, falling to the ground, defeated as Randall placed his hand on Rex's arm, smiling warmly at his beaming nephew.

"Come on, let's lock this menace up and grab some lunch, Uncle Randy! Defeating a monster makes me hungry!" giggled Rex, hearing his stomach rumbling.

"You aren't getting anymore candy for today though. You're already hyper enough as is." chuckled Randall, removing Rex's bucket helmet and stroking his single frond cutely.

Squealing happily and purring, Rex threw himself at his uncle, and wrapped all four of his arms snugly around Randall, hugging him extremely tight. Chuckling, Randall smiled warmly at his beaming nephew, and slowly wrapped his arms around him as he returns the hug, as he keeps him snuggled close to him. Rex starts purring into his uncle's embrace, snuggling into his scaly chest, giving his uncle such an adorable heart melting grin.

Even when Rex's all hyper and his imagination is running rampant, Randall couldn't help but smile whenever he spent time with Rex. Yeah, he loves the kid with all his heart and soul. All of the time he spent with Rex just made him all the more warmer, with all the fun they have only strengthened the loving bond they share. He began to see Rex almost like a son to him, the kid's always grinning and beaming anytime he's with him.

"I love you, Uncle Randy!" purred Rex, giggling as he snuggles closer to his uncle, purring loudly as he felt Randall hugging him back. It never got old to them, it always brought Randall almost to the point of shedding joyful tears.

"I love you too, Rex! You really are one bouncy little kid, but you always make me smile." replied Randall, stroking Rex's single frond and hugging him even tighter, keeping him warmly snuggled close to him.

Art got back on his feet, sighing as he laughed upon seeing the cute sight. It was just like the times he'd be hugging and snuggling with Randall. It was so adorable seeing the two lizard monsters hug and snuggle together, he could see Rex grinning and having his eyes closed, purring cutely and snuggling into Randall's scaly chest. The wholesome family moment really warmed up things immensely.

Randall and Rex pulled away from the hug and saw Art looking at them with a smile on his face. Nodding to each other, Randall built a cardboard jail out of the boxes, and Rex used a jump rope to tie up the arch-shaped monster. The two lizard monsters share a high-five and laughed, as Randall grabbed a broom and dustpan, sweeping up the broken dishes and glass, making sure all of it was up as he tosses the broken tableware in the trash.

"I got up the broken glass, but you're gonna help me get these books and paper up." replied Randall, glaring at Art, who laughed and smiled cutely at the lizard monster.

"Come on, Randall, I can't go back to jail! Let me outta here! Please!" pleaded Art, putting on one of the cutest faces he could for his friend. "You're my best friend, Randall! Think of when I snuggled with you all during our university days!"

Art was too sweet to lock up, so Randall relented and let him out for good behavior. Leaping from the prison, Art wrapped his arms snugly around Randall, hugging his friend tightly. Feeling the warmth of Art's soft fur wrapping around him, Randall let out a happy purr and relaxed into the embrace, keeping him close as they snuggled together while laughing as Art nuzzles his friend's face and laughs.

"Oh thank you, Randall! You really are a true friend! I love you so much!" laughed Art, tightening his hug on Randall, who gasped and blushed bright red, his scales turning pink in response to his friend saying that.

He was lucky Rex didn't see what was going on between he and Art. Hearing Art say he loved him for sure brought a smile to his face, with the arch-shaped monster becoming like the brother he's never had before. The talk and the friendship that he started with Art only grew stronger through the years, with the two of them becoming utterly inseparable. It was no wonder why he and Art still sometimes slept together and even snuggled some more, Art's fur was warmer than the blanket in his bed.

"I know, Art. You're the best friend I've ever had." replied Randall, pulling Art close and whispering softly into him as his color returns to its normal purple. "And love you too. Now come on, the sooner we get this mess you made taken care, the sooner I can get Rex some lunch."

Nodding, Art smiled at Randall and leaps from the embrace, as the two monsters got to work on cleaning up the den. Art hurriedly grabbed up all the trash and tossing the garbage away, as Randall puts all the books back on the shelf, along with grabbing all of his papers and folders, making sure all of the papers are in order as Art helps him with all the papers, smiling as they both put their hands on a piece of paper, looking at each other as they blushed.

"You thinking of asking me out?" teased Art, putting on a cute grin on his face, laughing as he adored the flustered expression on Randall's face.

"Are you crazy? Well, crazier than normal." remarked Randall, his scales turning from purple to pink and then back to purple again. "I swear, you really do keep getting crazier and crazier whenever we met up."

"Well, we have laughed and cried together, haven't we?" laughed Art, getting the lamps back up. "And best friends do belong together too!"

The strength of their brother-like bond was something else. He compared it to the bond Wazoski had with Sullivan, though Art was a whole lot nuttier and more cuddly than either of them. There's never gonna be another monster like Art, he's one of a kind and such an amazing friend to the lizard monster. Grabbing his glasses, Randall put them back on and ran his fingers through Art's thick fur, as they finished tidying the apartment up.

"And that's that." remarked Randall, getting back up as he dusts off his hands. "At least you didn't really make a mess of things this time."

"I'd never wreck the place up when you're around. Only time I went real crazy was when Rex and I threw a party here a few months ago." remarked Art, laughing a little bit as he remembered Rex attempting to do some of his old dance moves from his university days.

Laughing, ruffled Art's furry head and went into the kitchen to prepare lunch, while Rex ran up to Art and hugged the furry monster. Art laughed and wrapped his arms snugly around Rex, snuggling him into his soft fur. Giggling cutely, Rex licks Art's face and squirms around in the embrace, getting out of the hug and leaping onto Art's furry head, with the two of them laughing as they enjoyed themselves.

"Aw, Rex, you really do bring a smile to my face! You're such a cute kid!" laughed Art, as Rex snuggled into his soft purr, purring contently as he basked in the loving warmth it brought him.

"I'm not cute! I'm a fearsome and scary monster that will be just as scary as Uncle Randy, with the furry stupid head and tennis ball dude trembling before my mighty roar!" grinned Rex, playfully roaring at Art.

Deciding to give Rex a fun little ride, Art grabbed Rex and held him securely in his arms, before rolling up into a ball and laughing happily, with Rex squealing and screaming utter joy. It was like a ride at the amusement park, only more fun and much warmer, with a cuddly and adorable buddy hugging him. Rex screamed happily as he and Art rolled around the room, landing safely on the couch, with Art keeping Rex warmly cuddled into his soft fur.

"Again, again!" squealed Rex happily, clapping his hands happily as he hugged Art tightly.

"Rex, Art, lunch is ready!" called Randall from the kitchen, as Rex and Art leaped from the couch and ran into the kitchen, taking their seats as Randall came by with a tray of sandwiches, along with giving Art a soda and Rex a juice box. Wasting no time, all three monsters dug in, with Rex burping loudly as he sips on his juice box and eating another sandwich.

"You really do know how to make a hungry monster happy, Randall! It's no wonder why you make the best cupcakes!" grinned Art, eating another sandwich as he guzzles his soda down, laughing as noticed Randall's smile. "And you look so cute smiling too!"

Randall blushed at being called cute, with Art smiling warmly at his friend. Rex finished eating and leaped onto the table, running up to his uncle and wrapping his arms tightly around him, to which Randall let out a happy purr and lovingly wrapped his arms tightly around Rex, keeping the monster kid warmly snuggled against him, with Art grinning and laughing.

"Yeah. I want a piece of that action you two got going on!" grinned Art, leaping onto Randall's scaly head and resting atop it, making it seem like Randall's wearing a large fur hat. It made for a cute sight for sure.

Randall laughed and looked up at Art, who laughed and wrapped his furry legs snugly around him, making for a happy and very cute moment between the three monsters. Rex giggled and smiled warmly at Randall and Art, seeing how happy both of them are together, with Randall keeping his adorable nephew close and hugging him even tighter, with Art keeping his best friend warm with his fur.

"Keeping you warm so we can laugh together!" laughed Art.

"My uncle Randy and Art look so cute together! You guys should team up and scare all that stand before you!" suggested Rex as he giggled.

Rex's imagination sure was something else. Randall could only imagine the kind of looks he'd get with Art on his head if he went to work like that, though Art's weirdness and Randall's camouflage would for sure put him high on the leader board. He saw Rex reaching out his hand towards his face and to his surprise, felt the kid grab his glasses off his snout.

"Be careful with those, Rex." replied Randall as he saw his nephew putting his glasses on.

Even though the glasses were purple, they sure looked adorable on Rex. He had to keep them on using his hands since they're a little big for him, but he looked cute in them regardless. He also mirrored Randall when he was a kid wearing them, as Rex's orange scales turned purple to match the glasses, making him look like a smaller version of his uncle. He did seem to have trouble seeing with them.

"Hey, Uncle Randy, everything's so blurry! How do you see out of these glasses?" giggled Rex, seeing Randall and Art as they looked a little blurry through the glasses. "You guys look so silly looking!"

"That's because you got good eyes and don't need them to see. Without them for me, things are a little blurry and I have to squint my eyes to see without them." replied Randall, as Rex handed the glasses back to his uncle. "I only take them off when it comes to scaring little kids."

"They look cool on you, Uncle Randy! I'd probably wear an orange pair if they didn't make things so blurry!" grinned Rex, as Randall put his glasses back on and they went back to hugging each other tightly.

Randall smiled and kept Rex close to his scaly chest, stroking his single frond and hugging him tighter. The hug lasted long and sweet warmth engulfed both lizard monsters, with both of them closing their eyes and basking in the warmth of their love for one another, as Randall affectionately wraps his tail around his nephew and stroking his scaly back some more, with both of them snuggling warmly into the embrace, as Randall kissed him on his scaly head.

"I love you, Rex. You really are the best nephew ever and having you here with me always brings a smile to my face. I remember when you were born just how happy I was to hold my nephew for the first time, it was such a beautiful moment seeing you cuddled in my arms, just how beautiful you looked." sniffled Randall, wiping a few joyful tears from his eyes. "You really do mean the world to me, Rex. I'm being perfectly honest here, but to me, you're like the son I've never had and I love you more than anything in the world."

The joy in Rex's eyes was so potent, it was like an ocean of happiness had overwhelmed him. He let out such a happy squeal, climbing up to Randall's head and hugging his neck tightly, snuggling into him and nuzzling his uncle's face, tears of joy pouring from his eyes. Randall's crying too as he hugged him extremely tight, with Art wrapping his furry legs around both of them, making the embrace all the more affectionate.

"Uncle Randy, can I call you daddy?" asked Rex, the smile on his face growing as he hugged his uncle tighter.

Randall froze for a moment when he heard his nephew's request. It was like his heart was beating out of his chest, he looked at Rex who had such happiness and love in his eyes, and then slowly pulled Rex in, making for perhaps one of the warmest and most affectionate hugs ever. Rex's parents were always so busy that they had barely anytime for their child, so Rex mainly stayed with Randall so the kid could have a happy life without drama.

Daddy. The word melted Randall's heart completely, a special kind of happiness overwhelming him in that moment. While they weren't father and son, Rex almost saw his uncle like a father and the mere fact alone that the feeling with mutual, with Randall seeing his nephew more like a son to him, it made it all the more beautiful. He took a deep breath, before removing his glasses and wiping away the tears.

"Yes, you can..." sniffled Randall, so touched by his nephew seeing him like a father.

"Daddy! I love you so much, Daddy Randy!" squealed Rex, keeping the hug going and snuggling close to him.

Daddy Randy? That was even more precious. Randall was pouring tears from his eyes, he was crying in joy as he kept the hug going and kissed Rex once more on his scaly head, as both of them stayed embrace, with Art keeping them both cozy in the hug, as Randall nuzzled Rex's cheek and both smiled at one another.

"I love you too, Rex, my son..." cried Randall in absolute joy, hugging Rex extremely tight. "You'll always be like a son to me and I'll love you forever!"

**The end.**

* * *

**Art would definitely be such a cute playmate for Rex! Not to mention, having him sit atop Randall's head would be cuteness overload for me! This might be my cutest Randall and Rex story to date, though I think "Storms Scare Me" could give it a run for it's money! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed my latest family tale on these two! This is BeastlyBat93, signing off!**


End file.
